Poker
by macpotter
Summary: Remo e Sirius jogam strip poker e acabam apostando um pouquinho mais do que planejavam...traduçao da história de mackitten.


**Poker **

_Remo e Sirius jogam strip poker e acabam apostando um pouquinho mais do que planejavam..._

_Tradução de mcpotter_

_Fic de: mackitten_

* * *

- Dois Pares!-Sirius exclamou, gargalhando triunfantemente antes de deitar suas cartas. Ele sorriu para Remo em expectativa, e seu sorriso se alargou quando a expressão de Remo murchou.

- Passo, rainha de copas!

Os olhos de Sirius se esbugalharam, e ele alternou entre olhar vidrado para as cartas na mesa ou para o lento sorriso que começava a aparecer na face de Remo.

- Caramba, Aluado!-Sirius rosnou e começou a misturar as cartas novamente.

- Hey, essa é a primeira rodada que eu ganhei!-disse Remo defensivamente. Ele cruzou seus braços e sentou-se presunçoso. Não podia acreditar que estava jogando poker. Não era nem mesmo o poker bruxo, ainda que eles estivessem jogando com cardas mágicas que estavam encantadas para falar, mas apenas para a pessoa que a estava segurando. Normalmente elas simplesmente murmuravam, mas ocasionalmente davam bons conselhos, como tinha sido o caso nesta última rodada.

Não era somente o fato de ele estar jogando poker quando devia estar trabalhando em sua lição de Herbologia, mas o fato de ele estar jogando poker com _Sirius _, e **somente** Sirius. Normalmente Tiago ou Pedro estavam ali para difundir a atenção para eles, mas desta vez ambos tinham ido embora para suas férias de Natal, deixando Sirius entediado e com nada para fazer a não ser implorar para que Remo jogasse poker com ele. Agora, enquanto Sirius estava sentado por detrás da mesa entre eles com toda a sua atenção focada em Remo, ele sentia-se contorcer por dentro diante daquele fixo contato visual.

Poucas vezes aqueles olhos cinzentos dirigiam-se somente para ele, embora Remo tivesse espiado algumas vezes durante a aula de Transfiguração depois de sentir aquele olhar pregado nele. Quando se virava para Sirius, no entanto, os olhos rapidamente se moviam advertidos para o pergaminho ou para a professora McGonagall.Remo então desenhou aquela cena para sua imaginação, vendo o que ele queria ver, já que a verdade era que ele gostava quando aqueles olhos focavam-se nele e somente nele. Enquanto Remo normalmente se intimidava com a atenção dos outros, ele se percebia desejando Sirius de uma maneira que era nova, excitante, e um tanto assustadora. Ele então puxou sua cadeira para mais perto da mesa quando percebeu que estava perdendo a atenção apenas olhando para Sirius embaralhar as cartas com as mangas da camisa puxadas para trás.

- E se a gente aumentar a aposta?-disse Sirius, ainda embaralhando as cartas com uma graça que Remo não sabia que ele possuía.

- Almofadinhas, você sabe que eu não posso...-advertiu Remo alarmado.

- Não, não por dinheiro. Vamos jogar strip poker.

- Strip poker?- Remo disse erguendo uma sobrancelha-Dificilmente isso vai ser divertido, uma vez que nós já nos vimos sem roupa uma dúzia de vezes.

Remo sentiu aquela familiar pontada de pânico em seu peito quando pensou em tirar suas roupas na frente de Sirius.O pânico cresceu mais poderosamente quando ele pensou sobre as muitas não-platônicas coisas que Sirius iria perceber se ele tivesse que tirar suas calças.Seu pânico se balanceou, no entanto, pelo ainda não totalmente construído pensamento de ver Sirius sem roupa alguma. Remo não se permitiu demorar-se naquilo, no entanto. Isso iria apenas produzir as não platônicas coisas em que ele estava pensando um pouco antes.

- Vamos lá Aluado, vai ser divertido!-Sirius incitou. Ele sorria para Remo com aquele sorriso que o rapaz sabia que não podia recusar, e então concordou com um claro suspiro depois de se certificar de que só tinham os dois no salão comunal. Não que muitas pessoas tinham ficado para o feriado de Natal. Na verdade, Remo achou estranho o fato de somente ele, Sirius e mais alguns primeiro e secundaristas terem ficado. Ele estava satisfeito, no entanto, por ter Sirius com ele, mesmo que apenas para se manter ocupado. Em seu quinto ano tiveram mais pessoas no castelo, mas de alguma forma ele tinha se sentido mais solitário do que agora que restavam praticamente apenas ele e Sirius.

Os dois primeiros jogos Sirius ganhou, lucrando para ele um par de meias,e depois de um pouco de protestos da parte de Remo,uma camisa. A terceira pertenceu para Remo, e Sirius teve que tirar sua camisa de maneira imperturbável, ficando com suas meias. Remo tentou não olhar fixamente para as definições de músculos no corpo de Sirius. Ele tinha o visto sem camisa um milhão de vezes, mas nunca tivera a luxúria de admirá-lo como o fazia agora. Era inevitável; Sirius estava exatamente á sua frente.Se Remo olhasse por detrás de suas cartas ele podia ver os ombros de Sirius e (ele engoliu a seco) seu peito e tronco até que o resto desaparecesse por debaixo da mesa.

Ele se forçou a desviar o olhar enquanto Sirius distribuía as cartas rapidamente. Remo pegou as suas, olhou, e então sorriu introspectivamente ao perceber que quase formaria um flush (nome da jogada), caso se livrasse do Valete de espadas e de sua Rainha de ouros. Tomou então todo o cuidado para não sorrir do outro lado: Sirius era brilhante em dizer quando as pessoas estavam blefando, tal como ele havia aprendido da maneira mais difícil.

- Então, Aluado, você já convidou a Patrícia pra sair?-Sirius perguntou enquanto estudava suas cartas.

- Er… não. Me lembre porque eu deveria, exatamente?-Remo perguntou, levemente confuso com o porquê de Sirius imediatamente ter assumido este interesse por Patrícia Winningham, uma grifinória do sexto ano, assim como eles.

- Bem, você está dando aulas particulares pra ela, não está?

Remo rearranjou suas cartas e lançou um olhar para Sirius.

- Eu estou dando aulas para ela, então eu deveria querer me esfregar nela, é isso?

Sirius sorriu.

- Você está?

- Não!-Remo exclamou, tanto para o cinco de espadas que tinha acabado de pegar quanto para as alegações.

- Bem, então quem com quem você _quer_ ficar?

- Sirius, isso realmente não é da sua conta.-remo retrucou aereamente, tentando mostrar-se indiferente ao em vez de corar como o adolescente de treze anos que se sentia. Ele combinou a aposta de Sirius e ergueu a sua.

- Boa jogada você tem, não Remo?

Remo encolheu os ombros de uma maneira não comprometedora.

- Porque com quem eu quero ficar de repente é tão importante?-Remo perguntou, ansioso em afastar a atenção de Sirius de sua jogada.

- Apenas curiosidade.

Sirius aumentou a jogada de Remo, que aglomerou mais moedinhas à aposta depois de pegar o quatro de corações que estava procurando.

- Com quem _você_ quer ficar?-Remo perguntou, um pouquinho hesitante. Ele realmente não queria saber a resposta para a pergunta caso não fosse seu nome.

- Todo mundo.- Sirius respondeu com um negligente dar de ombros.

- Todo mundo?-Remo perguntou incrédulo.

- Bem, não _todo mundo_. –Sirius qualificou.- Não aquela Gertrude Whatshername da Sonserina, ou qualquer outro da Sonserina. Provavelmente não a maioria das Lufa-Lufas também, exceto aquela Morgan Aberdeen… e o apanhador deles.

Remo se movimentou debilmente em surpresa enquanto tentava alcançar uma carta. O apanhador de Lufa Lufa não era alguém que ele teria imaginado com Sirius. Principalmente porque ele decididamente **não era** uma garota. Ele evitou os olhos de Sirius enquanto ajustava suas novas cartas.

- Então, todo o resto é jogo limpo?

- Yup. –Sirius disse com um sorriso.

- Já pensou em ficar com alguém da Grifinória?-Remo perguntou cuidadosamente. Ele pegou outra de corações e formou um flush completo; estava pronto para avisar, mas antes apostou mais do que normalmente o fazia. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha para sua aposta antes de responder a pergunta.

- É claro.- ele olhou para as moedinhas de plástico na mesa, então se voltou para Remo.-O que diabos você está fazendo, Aluado?Aposto que você não tem nada.

- Ou talvez eu tenha alguma coisa. –Remo respondeu enganoso.

- Não, eu não acho que você tem.- Sirius disse pensativo. Seus olhos arremessavam-se alternativamente de suas cartas para a mesa.

Remo deu de ombros e baixou suas cartas, viradas de costas.Depois cruzou os braços no peito, de repente com um leves arrepios de frio.

- Você já pensou em ficar com um de nós?-Sirius perguntou com um meio sorriso.Ele evitou os olhos de Remo enquanto observava sua aposta.

- Não, claro que não. –Remo disse rapidamente. Meio que _muito _rapidamente, ele refletiu mais tarde.

- Não?- Sirius o olhava de um modo importunante e inocente, dispersando qualquer impressão que Remo tivesse de que ele estava falando sério.

- Não.-confirmou, firme. Não tinha razão alguma em abrir aquele espaço para conversa, disse para si mesmo. Sirius iria querer saber com quem, e então ele teria que dizer. Ele engoliu nervoso diante da idéia de contar para Sirius os tipos de pensamentos que andava tendo sobre ele ultimamente. Principalmente os pensamentos envolvendo agarrá-lo sobre tapete de pele de urso com que seus pés descalços estavam constantemente entrando em atrito naquele momento.

- Muito bem, Lupin.- disse Sirius depois de um momento.- Eu digo que você está blefando.

- Flush!-Remo disse com um sorriso, revelando suas cartas viradas.

- Não este blefe. –disse Sirius numa voz baixa, e Remo olhou para cima, confuso, até que seus olhos se encontrassem com os de Sirius. Aquele olhar foi o suficiente para fazer a respiração de Remo falhar, se não parar completamente. Sirius inclinou-se sobre a pequena mesa de xadrez que eles estiveram usando para colocarem suas cartas e guiou a cabeça de Remo gentilmente na direção da sua. O coração do maroto de cabelos castanhos claros sentiu-se como se fosse explodir, pois estava batendo rápido demais. Ele se perguntou como Sirius podia ficar tão calmo, até perceber que a mão deste em seu rosto estava tremendo.Ele abriu seus olhos, posto que não se lembrava de tê-los fechado, tentando imaginar que tipo de brincadeira era aquela. E então Sirius terminou com o resto de distância entre os dois, pressionando seus lábios nos de Remo. Um curto tempo se passou, até que o moreno se movimentasse como se fosse se afastar, mas Remo serpenteou uma mão atrás de sua cabeça e o puxou para mais perto. Fazendo isto, o lobisomem desejou desesperadamente que aquele não fosse mais um dos joguinhos de Sirius, e então o beijou com fervor, com mais determinação, caso fosse. Justo quando Remo ia abrir sua boca, Sirius quebrou o beijou e voltou a se sentar, ofegando um pouco.

Remo sentiu seu rosto tornar-se vermelho e evitou os olhos de Sirius, temendo o que ele poderia descobrir ali. Se ele olhasse para cima e percebesse que Sirius estava o encarando de modo zombeteiro, ele não poderia encontrar nenhuma desculpa para assegurar e tornar apropriado o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas, se por outro lado, ele olhasse para cima e encontrasse desejo...

Remo olhou para cima e viu que Sirius estava estável. Seu coração caiu na altura de seu estômago.

- Três do mesmo naipe.-disse Sirius, gesticulando para as cartas na mesa. Remo não podia evitar uma expressão confusa e dolorida que se arrastou para seu rosto. Sirius ia apenas continuar a jogar como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Acho que é melhor eu tirar as minhas calças.- Sirius continuou dizendo.-Já que você ganhou.

Remo ficou embasbacado enquanto assistia Sirius desfazer seu cinto (mais lentamente do que o necessário) e os botões de sua calça. Ele então procedeu em mover seu zíper para baixo, um dentinho de cada vez, até que os dedos de Remo estivessem se apertando dolorosamente no tapete de pele de urso, e ele estivesse desejando tirar suas próprias calças ardentemente.

Quando Sirius finalmente se livrou de seu jeans, ele não tentou mais esconder as evidências de seus sentimentos não platônicos.Ele não poderia, mesmo que quisesse. Eles estavam apontando para a cara de Remo. De alguma maneira, i _literalmente_ /i falando.

Sirius empurrou para longe a mesa de xadrez, deixando Remo exposto, de certa forma.

- Eu estava blefando antes.- disse Remo, assumindo as não platônicas reações que aconteciam debaixo de suas calças.

- Eu percebi.-Sirius respondeu suspirando enquanto começava a escarrapachar-se em Remo, este ainda sentado na cadeira. –Eu não teria te beijado se não tivesse certeza; eu não teria apostado nossa amizade como num jogo de...

- Poker?-Remo terminou.

Sirius sorriu e empurrou suas ancas contra as de Remo. Ambos engasgaram-se com o repentino contato.

- Talvez eu devesse tirar minhas calças também.- Remo orientou-Você sabe, para o jogo que você ganhou mais cedo.

- Parece justo.- Sirius concordou.

O que se seguiu foi uma série de gemidos, beijos, lambidas e dúvidas de porque eles não tinham feito aquilo antes.

Uma semana depois de Tiago e Pedro retornarem de suas férias, Tiago sugeriu que eles todos jogassem poker. Remo e Sirius imediatamente começaram a soltar risadinhas silenciosas que terminaram com ambos rindo descontroladamente, até que Tiago gritasse "O que diabos aconteceu com vocês dois?". Eles apenas gargalharam com mais violência quando Tiago chamou Pedro para jogar sozinho com ele. Pontas apenas meneou sua cabeça, muito acostumado a conviver com seus amigos para realmente questionar suas aparentes insanidades.

- Punheteiros idiotas!- ele murmurou antes de descer as escadas, deixando Sirius e Remo perdidos em suas próprias loucuras.

* * *

_Notas da tradutora_: Foi muito difícil traduzir essa fic, apesar dela ser realmente muito curta e definitivamente rapidinha de se ler. O problema foi que a autora usou muitos termos de jogo, e partindo do pressuposto de que eu não sei patavinas de Poker (fora o fato de as cartas e jogadas terem nomes muito diferentes em inglês e em português) foi ferradamente difícil encontrar as palavras exatas ou mais próximas do original. 


End file.
